


Spoils of War

by toujours_nigel



Category: Alexander Trilogy - Renault
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We shall see who wins, tall Macedonian."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoils of War

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Военные трофеи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149551) by [krasnoe_solnishko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko)



Your temple is his tomb, and you are forever at his side, where he wanted you, and you hold him always.

 

Were you glad of his death, when he arrived at your side, a wan shade in the Elysian plains? You died of arrogance and stupidity, and he of grief and carelessness. You were more alike than I knew—and I thought I knew him well—deity and divine hero. He laid himself at your unfinished altar, and the world has been laid at his.

 

You have won forever, tall Macedonian. Is your victory sweet, all mingled tears and blood?


End file.
